vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chosen Undead
Summary The Chosen Undead is a former human in the Dark Souls universe that has been cursed with the Darksign, and can no longer die, forced into immortality for eternity until they wither into Hollowing. As the player character they are ambiguous, and ultimately their actions are futile. They may choose to, by the end of the game, extend the Age of Fire by sacrificing themselves to the First Flame as kindling, or end the Age of Fire, becoming a lord of the Abyss, and starting the Age of Man. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | At least 4-C Name: The Chosen Undead (specific name is up to the player) Origin: Dark Souls Gender: Varies, based entirely on the player's decision Age: Varies, based entirely on the player's decision Classification: Undead Warrior, Potential Lord of Cinder, Potential Dark Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Healing, Expert Combatant, Expert in Bows, Swords, and all Medieval Weapons, Statistics Amplification, Poison Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Teleportation via Items, Power Nullification to Healing and Magic, Summoning, Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Shapeshifting, Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to elements to varying degrees and potentially things such as Fall Damage, Minor Water Manipulation, Can Convert Their Body into Solid Iron for a short time, Minor Forcefield Creation via Great Magic Barrier/Magic Barrier, Minor Clairvoyance via Miracles, Explosion Manipulation via Firebombs Attack Potency: City Block level (Even early game pyromancies such as Chaos Storm can melt rock and generate lava casually, superior to the Asylum Demon, who hits with the force of 14.77 tons of TNT) | Star level '(Capable of defeating Lord Gwyn, who was a Lord of Cinder; became a Lord of Cinder in one ending; a Lord of Cinder is a being powerful enough to power the Kiln of the First Flame with their soul; the Kiln of the First Flame illuminates the world, and when the First Flame is dying, the Sun visibly dims and bleeds, resembling a darksign) 'Speed: At least Hypersonic (Capable of dodging the Asylum Demon) | At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (Capable of dodging lightning) Lifting Strength: At least Class K+ (On a physical par with the Asylum Demon, and capable of blocking strikes from it) | Class M+ (Capable of blocking strikes from Smough, the last knight in defense of the Cathedral) Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class XGJ+ (Capable of parrying attacks from even Lord Gwyn) Durability: City Block level (Capable of narrowly surviving multiple blows from the Asylum Demon) | At least Star level (Capable of surviving attacks from Lord Gwyn, and attacks from the Armaments of the Lords) Stamina: Potentially Limitless- due to the nature of their resurrection and concept, the Chosen Undead will literally never give up, thus giving it a nigh-infinite amount of times to reattempt with even more energy than previously- it uses this ability to kill hundreds to thousands of enemies simply to reach the ending Range: Up to dozens of meters with most magics and arrows, potentially higher with greatbows Standard Equipment: Varies; ranges from swords, axes, hammers, bows, spells, catalysts, and many different armor sets, offering varied resistances to things such as Dark and Lightning damage. Intelligence: Presumably Above Average, combat and tactical genius to the point of overpowering those much more physically powerful than themselves Weaknesses: Should the player give up the character enters into a "Hollowed" state, wherein they lose all hope and are lost to insanity forever. Many abilities require charge ups or a moment's notice before becoming hugely destructive (including many spells or healing powers), different schools of magic requires different equipment, meaning they are likely limited to one or two schools out of the three per fight, abilities such as Teleportation or Sound Manipulation aren't particularly effective in combat unless, in the latter's case, the foe is below human intelligence Notable Attacks/Techniques: Beyond the typical moves such as riposte, parrying, and combat rolling, each respective weapon of the verse typically has a unique power of its own (the more advanced ones do, anyways). Additionally, the lists of spells from each school can be found below: * Miracles List * Pyromancies List * Sorceries List Key: Beginning of Game | End of Game Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Unknown Gender Category:Undead Category:Knights Category:Royalty Category:Iconic Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Soul Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Axe Users Category:Knife Users Category:Spear Users Category:Whip Users Category:Bow Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Healing Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Water Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Dark Souls Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists